Rescate al estilo Cullen
by m.RoseeHC
Summary: Bella elige a Jacob en Eclipse y Edward se va a un monasterio. Sus hermanos van a buscarlo. ¿Qué locuras harán? "-¡Barney está muerto! -No, sólo se desmayó... -Está demente."
1. Prefacio

**Res**ca_te_ al **es**ti_lo_ Cu**llen**

**Pre**fa_cio_

Todo estaba patas para arriba, así lo creían todos.

Bella había escogido al chucho.

Edward se había internado en un monasterio.

Y lo peor, sus hermanos iban al rescate.

Jaja, bueno, una idea loca que se me ocurrió en clase de música escuchando un canto Gregoriano, es decir, música cristiana.

Besos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío & ble, ble, ble.**

_______________________________________________________________

**Res**ca_te_ al **es**ti_lo_ Cu**llen**

**Ca**pí_tu_lo **1**

- Carlisle, vamos a ir, Edward necesita a Super-Emmie.- dijo el fortachón, colocándose en pose de superhéroe.

- Bueno, si tanto lo desean, vayan. Pero no quiero nada de robos, policías o canales de televisión.- les advirtió su padre.

- Claro.- _Sólo robaremos un coche, daremos un paseo por la comisaría y saldremos por el Canal 7_, añadió Emmett en su fuero interno.

- Si no hacen recapacitar a Edward, díganle que lo amo… demasiado.- pidió Esme entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué sucederá, Alice?- Cuestionó Carlisle a su hija.

- No lo sé, no hay nada concreto.- respondió la morena.

- Carlisle, todo irá bien. Jasper y yo somos muy inteligentes.- afirmó Emmett.

- la parte de Jasper es verdad, pero la tuya, pff.- se burló la adivina.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, ya que. Vamos Jasper.- Ordenó a su hermano, que se dejó arrastrar hasta el Jeep negro, luego se lanzó al asiento del conductor.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Sal de ahí, emo! Es mi Jeep, yo conduzco.- le gritó su hermano apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

- Ash, eres agotador.- se rindió el rubio, colocándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Viajaron con Emmett cantando a toda voz "Super Girl" de Miley Cyrus. Llegaron con Jasper tratando de asesinar a su hermano, pero claro, era imposible.

- ¡Eh, Jasper! Estamos aquí por Edward, no por mí.- le reprochó el _casi asesinado._

El _emo_ bajó del coche refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo tener hermanos tan estúpidos.

- ¡Nos olvidamos a Bella! ¡Sin ella Edward leerá nuestras mentes y huirá! – se espantó el moreno tomándose la cabeza con desesperación.

- Bella recién se transforma en el siguiente libro, ¡no de spoilers! – lo amenazó.

- Está bien. – aceptó el otro.

- Bueno, Emetina, ¿cómo entramos? – se burló Jasper.

- Jasper, sólo tenemos que caminar hasta la puerta y … -

- ¡Ya sé eso, idiota! Pero ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a Edward? –

- Fácil, por su aroma. – respondió sin alterarse.

El otro se acercó a la puerta, viendo a través de ella dos oficiales armados, que se encontraban allí por anteriores robos a la iglesia; sólo dejaban pasar a curas.

- No podremos pasar, hay guardias. No podemos matarlos, Carlisle se decepcionaría. Debemos trazar un plan. Tú has uno y yo otro.- le informó el rubio a su hermano.

Luego de un tiempo escribiendo sobre unos papeles que habían encontrado por allí, cada uno le reveló al otro su _gran_ plan.

- Tú primero, Emmett.-

El aludido mostró su hoja. Había una figura marrón con una gran cola, con el fondo verde.

- ¿Y eso? – cuestionó Jasper, confundido por la imagen patética.

- Mi plan es: llamemos a mi mejor amiga, Buffy La Ardilla, para que distraiga a los guardias con su dulce ternura; nosotros nos colocamos esos trajes tan pasados de moda, que tienen los curas, y luego entramos, buscamos a Edward y lo llevamos a casa. ¡Voilá! –explicó Emmett.

- Mmm… está bien, lo hagamos.- aceptó el otro.

Buscaron alrededor del edificio alguna ventana que les indicara que allí se encontraban los trajes que usaban los curas, hasta que por fin la hallaron.

- Entramos, nos cambiamos y salimos, no podemos demorar más de un minuto, ¿entendido? – explicó el ex-general a su hermano.

- ¡Si, señor! – replicó, haciendo imitación de un saludo militar.

Siguieron el plan a la perfección y aproximadamente en 32 segundos estuvieron afuera.

- Perfecto, ahora llama a tu amiga Puffy o Buffy. – siguió comandando la operación "Rescate al estilo Cullen".

- ¡Es Buffy! ¡Ofendes sus sentimientos! – le gritó su hermano, falsamente herido.

- Ok, ok. ¿Buffy, podrías ayudarnos, por favor? – preguntó el rubio a la nada.

De la nada apareció un rinosaurio (pero si el _ri_, poniendo en su lugar un _di_) violeta con manchas verdes que cantaba una estúpida canción que decía _"te quiero yo, y tú a mi" _.

- ¡Buffy, te dije que no le copiaras a Barney! – reprochó el fortachón a su amiga/o. El último hizo un puchero para nada tierno. – Ya, ya, tranquilo, no pasa nada, shh. Mira, tienes que cantarle a esos guardias ¿comprendes? – el dinosaurio o _rinosaurio_ asintió levemente, para luego retirarse hacia los guardias. Apenas comenzó con su estúpida canción, los dos vampiros corrieron, casi igualando la velocidad máxima de Edward, hacia el interior de la capilla.

Ya adentro, se escondieron entre las sombras en una esquina del antiguo lugar.

- ¿Tú lo hueles? – preguntó el que tenía de mejor amiga/o a una ardilla-dinosaurio/_rinosaurio._

- No, ¿y tú? – respondió el _emo_.

- No, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – se alarmó el moreno.

- Mmm… tendremos que fijarnos en todos los mojes para descubrir cual es Edward, a simple vista no podremos, todos llevan una larga capucha con la cabeza inclinada. – y, efectivamente, así era. – Tenemos poco tiempo, tendremos que ver debajo de las capuchas de todos.-

Hicieron lo planeado, hasta que oyeron frases como: _¡Un dinosaurio que canta!_, _¡Mátenlo!_. Seguido oyeron ruidos de armas y un grito desgarrador.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Buffy! – gritó Emmett corriendo hasta su amiga/o que estaba tendida/o en el suelo.- ¡Barney está muerto! – agregó. Jasper se acercó rápidamente.

- No, sólo se desmayó.- concluyó el rubio. Sin que lo pudieran evitar, vinieron otros guardias y lose arrastraron a otra habitación.

- Vamos, vamos, alélense del dinosaurio, tienen que rezar.

-¡No! ¡Barney, Buffy! – repetía desconsolado Emmett.

- Está demente. No lo escuchen. – informó el que aparentemente, era el más normal, a los oficiales. Llegaron a una habitación muy descuidada, sin casi nada de cosas.

**Aquí el primer capítulo, espero les guste la historia.**

**Besos.**


End file.
